In the Rain
by CartoonLover999
Summary: What happens when a storm rolls in? What does Harvey do? One-shot. T for certain things...


**A/N: This is another one of those ideas that were floating around in my head. Sector W members are 11/12ish. Enjoy!**

In Sector W's tree house late evening, Harvey, Lee, and Sonya were lying on the floor, watching random cartoon shorts. They hadn't had a mission in almost a week, and they were close to 'dying of boredom'. Since adult villain activity had decreased 78%, the entire KND organization had fewer missions.

"I'm leaving!" Harvey shouted. "I bet I could find some villain activity somewhere!"

Sonya waved. "Bye, Numbuh 363."

"Good luck, sir." Lee said.

You could hear Harvey stomp all the way out of the tree house.

"I don't think he'll find anything." Sonya got up and sat next to Lee.

"Me either."

"...Do you think he'll be okay?"

"He'll be fine."

She turned the light on.

"Why'd you do that?"

"It's getting...dark outside."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

Both turned their attention back to the TV. After a while, it started to rain. Sonya squirmed and squeaked quietly.

"What's wrong, Sonya?"

"It's raining."

"Um, okay...what about it?"

"Harvey's still out there."

"I'm sure he just went home."

"What if he didn't?"

"It's only rain. He won't melt."

She wasn't satisfied with that answer, and she went to the window.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if he's out there." Then, she screamed and backed away from the window.

"What happened?" he asked as he sat up.

"The lightning. It almost hit me." The lightning continued to flash through the sky, and the thunderclaps got louder.

Lee took his yo-yo out and played with it. Sonya quit 'window duty' and sat down.

All of a sudden, the TV shut off, and the lights went out.

She screamed and ran around the room.

"Sonya. Sonya!" He pulled her in with his yo-yo. "It's alright. I'm right here."

She kept a tight grip on him. She jumped and squealed every time she saw lightning or heard thunder.

"Just try to forget that it's dark and rainy."

"I c-can't."

"Try."

"Okay, but w-what's that...z-zipping noise?"

"Oh, that's my yo-yo." He put the yo-yo in his pocket. "Let's sit down."

"So, h-how's your d-day been?"

"Why are you asking me that? You were with me all day."

"I'm trying to forget about the dark!"

"Oh! Yeah, I was just watching TV."

"Anyt-thing specific?"

"A cartoon short marathon."

"EEE!" She jumped off the couch.

"What's the matter?"

"I felt something on my back!"

"..."

"Lee, was that you?"

"...um, yeah. Sorry."

She sat on the couch again. "This isn't working. Something always scares me."

"Well...never mind."

"What?"

"It's stupid."

"What is it?"

"I...nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine." he sighed. "I had a way for you to forget about the dark."

"Okay..." She looked him in the eye. "...what is it?"

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Something like that."

"_Oh!_" She giggled. "I didn't know you went that way."

He gave her a peck on her lips. "I'd go _any_ way."

* * *

Harvey entered the tree house drenched and smoking. The lights were back on, and the rain had stopped. He walked into the TV room.

"Guys, I'm ba-what the heck!"

He saw something _moving_ on the couch. That _something_ rose from the couch and gasped.

"Numbuh 363!"

"Oh my gosh!" He shouted. "Two of my teammates were, were sucking face on the couch!"

Sonya and Lee slowly inched away from each other.

"What happened to you?" Lee asked. "Your hair is kinda black and standing straight up."

"I...got struck by lightning."

"Are you okay?" Sonya asked as she walked over to him hugging him.

Lee squinted at Harvey. "Wait a minute. Where's your scar?"

"Scar?"

"Yeah!" Lee went to him and scanned him. "When people get struck by lightning, they have a scar. Where's yours?"

Harvey scratched the back of his head. "Uh..."

"He probably tried to steal Father's new electrical stuff and got shocked." Sonya said.

He balled his fist. "Did NOT!"

Sonya laughed. "I bet he even tried to use them to destroy the mansion."

Harvey growled. "Lucky guess."

Lee put his arm around him. "Sir, I'll make a deal with you. You say nothing about me and Sonya, and we won't say anything about your...stupid accident."

"Deal." Harvey trudged towards the next room. "You guys disgust me."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! :D**


End file.
